Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 062
り･･･！！ | romaji = Inori...!! | english = Prayers!! | japanese translated = Prayers...!! | chapter number = 62 | japanese release = September 21, 2014 | japanese cover date = November 21, 2014 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "Prayers!!" is the sixty-second chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed September 21, 2014 in the 11/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary Goodwin, with 3000 LP, announces that this is the final attack as "Ancient Pixie Dragon" attacks the 1300 ATK "Stardust Spark Dragon", and Yusei, on 300 LP himself, apologizes to the Duel Dragons for being unable to live up to their hopes. Tears fall from his eyes onto his Duel Disk, and "Stardust's" eyes snaps open and it roars and flexes its muscles, shattering both the thorns impaling it and its own "Sonic Barrier". Sect and Akiza are shocked that "Stardust" moved on its own as "Stardust" throws itself between "Ancient" and Yusei. The two Dragons lock eyes, and "Ancient" stops its attack, much to the shock of Goodwin and Jack. "Ancient", "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather" all roar, and the eyes of the Ultimate God on their chests all shatter. Goodwin protests that it can't be; the Duel Dragons broke the spell of "Ultimaya Tzolkin" by themselves. Jack wonders what is going on, and Akiza tells him that she's sure that Jack feels it too; the howl of the Duel Dragons' souls. She holds her hand over her heart and closes her eyes, and Jack asks if she means "Red Dragon". He snaps the vine binding his arm, and adopts the same pose as Akiza. Deep in the Graveyard, "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" and "Red Dragon" both roar, and the eyes of the Ultimate God shatter on their chests. Goodwin snaps that it's impossible; he didn't grant the Duel Dragons freedom. Sect retorts that it's totally possible; the power of the Turbo Duelists turned into prayer and woke the Duel Dragons' souls. As Goodwin asks "prayers?!", Sect places his hand over his heart and thinks that he'll lend Yusei his strength too. As Aerial Fortress Seibal continues to crash to the ground, Lazar wonders what on earth everyone is doing. Leo, Luna, Crow, Kalin, Jean, Tanner, Tetsu, Greiger, Ramon Kagura, and Adolf Mueller are all praying as Akiza, Jack, and Sect are. Yusei can feel the prayers of each and every Turbo Duelist, and a vision begins to appear in his mind. He sees "Ultimaya Tzolkin" facing the other five Duel Dragon, commanded by five figures in ancient garb. A long-haired man who resmbles Jack notes that it was power-hungry human egos that made the God so enormous, and a man resembling Crow with his hair down agrees that the Ultimate God's power grows during the ritual to draw out its power. Another woman resembling Akiza states that wanting strength to protect your loved ones is inevitable, and she notes that human nature isn't evil. A man resembling an older Leo reminds them that now is not the times for that, and a woman with her hair down resembling an older Luna agrees that they have to seal it quickly. A voice calls that that's right - the Duel Priest who challenged Yusei for ownership of "Stardust", and he declares that he'll use "Stardust" to combine their power and seal the Ultimate God into Seibal. He raises his head, revealing his resemblance to Yusei as he declares that that is their mission as the Duel Priests and Prietesses of Light. Yusei recognizes the Priest as the vision ends, and he wonders who the memory belonged to. "Stardust" growls, and Yusei realizes that the memory belong to "Stardust". He yells that he gets it, and he activates his Set card, "Harmonic Geoglyph". Goodwin is initially, surprised, but then he sarcastically praises Yusei for using a Trap Card that he can't activate since he only control "Stardust" and has no Tuner monster to use with the effect of "Harmonic Geoglyph". But Yusei replies that he remembered; no, their prayers reminded him of "Stardust's" true form from 10000 years ago. Goodwin claims that Yusei isn't making any sense, but Yusei orders "Stardust Spark Dragon" to awaken. "Stardust" begins shining as Jack, Sect and Akiza gape in shock, and Yusei continues with the effect of "Harmonic Geoglyph", selecting "Ancient Pixie Dragon", "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", and "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather" from Goodwin's field, in addition to the "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose" and "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" in Goodwin's Graveyard, making them Level 2, and then tuning them with "Stardust Spark Dragon", which is also changed to Level 2. Goodwin realizes in shock that "Stardust" is really a Tuner monster, and Yusei confirms that "Stardust" has the power to unit everyone's hopes. He chants, "Stars that grace the heavens of antiquity! Become sacred ruin and purify the world! Synchro Summon! The supreme advent! Level 12! Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr!" The Ultimate God roars at the new Synchro Monster, and Goodwin protests that it can't be; the God is upset. He sees the Priests and Priestesses of Light standing alongside Yusei, and he wonders what they were. Jack looks up at "Stardust Sifr" and he calls it the crystallization of all Turbo Duelists' souls. He notes that Yusei Fudo was able to Summon the personification of bonds, and he looks at his hand, recalling that he's always denied friends and bonds as shackles, but Yusei converted them into power, and broke through all sorts of difficulties. Before Jack knew it, he'd also lent his power to it. He smiles, and he admits that he'll have to acknowledge Yusei. Yusei declares his turn, and he warns Goodwin that he's coming. He Sets a card and attacks "Ultimaya Tzolkin" with the 4000 ATK "Stardust Sifr's" "Shooting Nova Blast". Akiza cheers that the attack will get through since Goodwin controls no Duel Dragons, and Sect agrees that Goodwin will take 4000 damage even if the Ultimate God blocks its destruction, and Yusei will win. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 5: Rex Rex has just declared an attack with "Ancient Pixie Dragon" against "Stardust Spark Dragon". However, the Duel Dragons are released from the Ultimate God's curse, so "Ancient" stops her attack. At this point, "Stardust" is revealed to be a Tuner Synchro Monster. Yusei activates his face-down "Harmonic Geoglyph", tuning "Stardust" with "Ancient Pixie Dragon", "Power Tool Mecha Dragon", "Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon", "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose", treating all of them as Level 2 monsters, and Synchro Summoning "Divine Spark Dragon Stardust Sifr" (4000/4000). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei attacks "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin" with "Stardust Sifr". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Trivia * According to the omake for this chapter, after agreeing not to evolve "Stardust Spark Dragon" with another Tuner monster, the writing staff for the manga decided to just use the six Duel Dragons. Masashi Satō, the artist of the manga, originally wanted the Tuner Synchro Monster to be "Moonlight Dragon Black Rose", but Masahiro Hikokubo and Akira Ito believed that it would extend the chapter count to high and take the story off track, and suggested "Stardust" to increase its importance.